Origami
by TheCandyMan11
Summary: What if L was adopted by the Yagami family at age 8? A/U Soon to be YAOI ;D
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is a semi AU because it still involves a Death Note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGE.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ryuzaki looked up at his new 'home',It was a two story house on a small quite neighborhood.

He had chosen the less girly room to dwell in,his 'roomate' was Raito Yagami,his new 'brother' he was really,really nervous about meeting his 'brother and 'sister'.

L wore a long jacket covering most of his skinny frame,with a white creamy scarf,with blue jeans,and black boots.

He looked up to his new mother,her hand squeezing his reasuringly...he closed his eyes and remebered his old mom's last request.

He looked more confident,he walked in hold his new mother's hand.

Raito and Sayu Yagami where sitting in the front room couches waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Mom!" They both yelled unison,they stopped quickly seeing the child hiding behind their mom,the child sseemed to be frightened by their yell.

"Who is this mom?" Raito said,he eyed the strange child,He looked at how strangely cute he was.

"This is your new brother Ryuzaki Yagami" She slightly moved so he could be seen.

The boy had some what of a bad posture,he had crazy,untamed,wild hair,and his scarf was hiding the rest of his very pale face from the nose down.

"Ah,so your Ryuzaki!" Raito said, he sounded very glad to finally meet his new brother,which indeed he was.

Raito actually really liked Ryuzaki, he seemed sweet,nice and very shy "So how old are you Ryuzaki-kun?" He asked politely.

Ryuzaki looked down and spoke softly "I am 8 R-Raito-kun."he said, still getting use to having a brother.

looked very pleased,they seemed to be getting on the right track.

"I'm sorry to but in boys,but Ryuzaki-kun,do you want to take off your jacket or scarf?"she asked politely.

Ryuzaki looked scared for a moment "If you don't mind,can I keep my scarf on..?" L asked slightly scared.

"If it's okay with you deary." She said sweetly and she took of his coat and put it in the front room closet.

She walked into the kitchen to go make supper and put a cake in the oven for desert.

Raito looked at Ryuzaki and remebered their current conversation "Your 8 huh,you seem wiser beyond your years there Ryu." Raito said ruffiling his hair lightly.

Ryuzaki looked up at raito adoringly,if he was ever to become a man,he would want to be just like Raito-kun, but alas he knew he'd never be as dashing or have as good people skills as Raito,Raito was a very lucky teen.

Raito looked down at Ryuzaki and saw adoration in his eyes and smiled,but he also saw a tad bit of self hatred in them.

Raito looked beside Ryuzaki and saw his bags still next to him "Here,let me help you." Raito said with a slight smile in his voice.

Ryuzaki nodded and smiled happily and followed Raito.

Sayu had went to the kitchen to help her mom cook.

"Welcome to your new room Ryuzaki, your'bed'is right next to mine if you need anything".

He looked around the room and with his slippers on, and walk/slid into the room.

Raito noticed this and smiled,time for a little brother bonding time,He grabbed Ryuzaki's hands and slid him torwards him self.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked,but already knew what Raito had in mind.

"This." He spun Ryuzaki around and pushed him from the door to his computer.

"W-Woah!" Ryuzaki tried to steady himself,he made it without falling,good for him!

The rest of the day was spent like this.

heard their laughing and smiled with hapiness,she'd noticed that Raito had looked down right lonely so she wanted to cheer her baby up with a very nice suprise,they'd seem to be 'hitting it off' very well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIMESKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It as very late, Sachiro looked at his watch,12:39 PM.

He sighed,he was never home early.

"Hi dear,I gave good news." She called out in a loud whisper from the kitchen.

"What is it Sachiko?" He said,oviously he needed good news at the moment.

"Ryuzaki came home with me today and he's Raito's room." She looked very happy.

"Oh really? I am very glad,he is a very sweet child." He said pleased to have his new son at home.

"He and Raito seem best pleased with each other." She smiled.

"That is good to know Sachiko." He said smiling and kissed her forehead "Good night dear."

"Goodnight."

A/N: La end of Prolouge! 


	2. Paper Planes

_**A/N: This is a semi AU because it still involves a Death Note.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews!**_

Chapter 1

Ryuzaki woke after having a bad dream, he sighed and looked at the clock, **2:35 AM** glowing green from the darkness surrounding himself and Raito.

Dreams in genral for Ryu where either sad or frightening, this one was beyond frightening.

He shuttered, maybe with this new family he'd be safe, he'd be free from the injustice of the world, injustice of himself.

But he was smarter than that, smarter and wiser.

He knew he'd never get away from all the hatred and disgust from everyone including himself.

"Ryuzaki..?" Ryu heard Raito call his new name.

Ryu acted as if he was asleep, pulling it off for once.

Raito looked at Ryuzaki for a moment before going back to sleep.

Ryu silently shed tears into his pillow and onto his scarf.

TIME SKIP!~

Mrs. Yagami was taking Ryu for some new clothes and Ryu was obviously not enjoying himself.

"Honey, you seem upset, what's the matter..?"

Ryuzaki looked at Sachiko surprised for a moment, she'd snapped him out of his little daze.

"I'm sorry...mom, I was just thinking of something unpleasant.." Ryuzaki said.

She did something unexpected, she hugged him in the store and made him extremely embarrassed as the children snickered and the

adults quickly looked away.

"It's okay Ryuzaki,I know your upset, we will get through this." She whispered in his ear.

Wait, had she known that Ryuzaki was sad and hated himself? "I know losing a family can be hard, we can help you if you let us."

Oh, right, she thought he was still hurting from the 'Accident'.

**'**_It was no accident. I-I killed them, I am a murderer...a __**MONSTER**_**.**' Ryuzaki thought, hugging close.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, would you like to go home?" She asked politely, knowing she was embarrassing him.

He simply nodded pulling his scarf up, and grabbed her hand.

She smiled and picked Ryuzaki up, he may be eight but he was _tiny_.

He looked about five years old and acted five.

She carried him out patting his back and supporting him at the same time.

" We love you Ryuzaki." She whispered in his ear and held him tightly and comfortingly.

He couldn't help but silently cry into Sachiko's shoulder, which was the fist time in years since he was told he was loved.

She pat his back as she felt tears soak into her shoulder.

She knew the true reason why Ryu was so depressed, he had no self-esteem, it broke her heart.

"H-How about we get some ice cream?" She asked on the verge of tears.

He nodded, he could use something sweet right then.

TIMESKIP

Raito waited and waited for him mom and Ryu to come home.

Ryuzaki came home talking up a storm and smiling and laughing .

"Oh, Hello you to, how was it?" Raito asked politely.

"Hello Raito, we had a great time!" Ryuzaki said happily.

Shocked beyond belief Raito smiled, Ryuzaki was happy, and his self esteem was bright and shining, newly restored.

That was his mom for you, nice and willing to help others.

"Raito, why don't you take Ryuzaki to the park, if that doesn't bother you, I have to clean the house and make diner." She said.

" Yes, okay then, should we go?" Raito asked politely.

"Okay." Ryuzaki smiled, he'd never been to a real public park before.

"Okay lets go" Raito closed the door after he'd let go Ryuzaki go.

AT THE PARK

Raito put the last tiny flag onto the biggest sand castle he'd ever seen.

Ryuzaki smiled and put one arm behind his head and one arm outstretched and giving the sand castle a thumbs up.

"Looks great Ryuzaki!" Raito said happily.

"I second that Raito." Ryuzaki looked happy.

"Raito I'm going to play over there." Ryu pointed by the swings and Raito nodded and went of to go buy snacks from a vendor right besides the park.

Ryuzaki began to swing and as he kicked the sand and as he did so, something could be seen under the sand….something, black?

Ryu stopped swinging so he could dig and soon enough he pulled out a black note book with the writing ' Death Note' on the cover.

A/N: LA END OF CHAPPIE ONE! 


	3. Paper Swans

_**A/N: This is a semi AU because it still involves a death note.**_

_**Thank you for you reviews and requests for another chapter!**_

Chapter 2

Ryuzaki began to open the notebook and found the 'instructions'.

'_Instructions? Why would a notebook need instructions?' _Ryu though.

_Whosever's name is written in the note shall die._

'_Die?' _if this indeed was a joke, it was very detailed and twisted.

This wasn't right, who ever wrote this had some serious problems and could possible still be in the area.

He almost put it back but then some other kid would find it and would possible be kidnapped.

'_People these days are the devils spawns!' _Ryu thought bitterly.

He put the notebook in his little pikachu backpack.

Which was a gift to Sayu but Sayu didn't want it.

"Oh hey Ryuzaki, I got us some cheese cake." Raito smiled.

" I'd love some." Ryuzaki said monotone like.

Raito looked at Ryuzaki, he looked crazy somewhat, he had somewhat of a red glow to his eyes.

Besides them a child was being bullied by two older children.

The child was punched and two teeth came out, the child thanked the older two and the older two looked at each other confused.

Ryuzaki looked at the blood and giggled crazily.

Raito looked at Ryu surprised, he saw the red glow stronger, being as religious as Raito was, and he put the cake away and covered Ryuzaki's eyes and mumbled lines from the bible.

Ryuzaki snapped out of his crazed state and looked at Raito's hand.

How had that hand gotten there, was he hallucinating?

"Raito?" Ryu looked up at Raito confused.

Raito gave a genuine sigh of relief as if he'd been holding his breath for a while, and he had.

"You alright?" Raito asked, concerned for his little brother, he felt a little more strongly to Ryu than a brother though, not that he'd tell Ryu that.

"Yes, why, what happened?" Ru asked with a tilt of his head.

Raito looked serious for a moment longer then smiled wearily and gave Ryu a slice of cake.

"Thank you Raito." Ryu looked at the cake with sparkly eyes.

Raito smiled, he'd have to watch after that.

Those eyes had shone a non-human evil glimmering in with red.

Those particular eyes had transformed so much from evil reddish glow to sweet and innocent dark blue with a hind of gray.

Raito silently blessed Ryu as he ate his cake to ride him of such evil.

Too bad he wasn't aware it wasn't Ryu being possessed, he was going mad with the power of such an enormous evil.

_**A/N: Uh-Oh, ryu's first crazy moment!**_

_**I was thinking of making him be as crazy as BB while having the Death Note around.**_

_**No? Yes? Will Ryuzaki become Kira? Who knows?**_

_**Will Raito admit his feelings? Who's the Shinigami to be? Find out! ( How lame am I? XD )**_


	4. PaperShinigami?

_**A/N: Semi AU because it still involves a Death Note.**_

_**Enjoy! ~**_

It had been approximately four days since the little incident.

Ryuzaki had been feeling very different from that day on.

Whenever he was close to the Death Note or even touched it he heard wicked laughter, which he found was his own voice.

That fact alone scared him out of his mind, in fact, Ryu was very sure he was going insane.

When he'd wanted to tell Raito or get rid of it, he'd find himself moments later in a different room on his knees looking up at the ceiling, with sticky strawberry jam on him fingers and on his face.

He sighed, he was in pretty deep, and maybe he was just crazy?

When he got out of the chair to go wash his hands from the sticky cake he'd just been eating and passed by the long narrow mirror right by the entrance, he saw a totally different person.

A person with blood red eyes that glowed with such evil it made him get Goosebumps,

He looked just like his normal self, but with the horrible red eyes, and the fact that he

Had jam instead of cake on his hands, and it was all topped of with a wicked smile that he felt absolutely paralyzed by.

Ryu almost bolted away to go hide, but he wasn't going to be a scaredy-cat, he put his hand on the mirror and the person in the mirror did the same.

The person in the mirror's grin grew more Cheshire cat like, when Ryu's fingers made contact with the mirror, Red jam slid down the mirror.

Ryu jumped bad, but the person in the mirror did not, he kept his hand on the mirror, grin as wide as the moon.

"RAITO!" Ryu screamed, which was very out of character for him, he ran towards his and Raitos room.

He and Ryu where alone in the house, Raito had been putting everything in perfect order, cleaning Ryu's bed and fixing Ryu's drawer.

When he'd heard Ryu yell his name he looked surprised, and quickly opened the door.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki where are you?" Raito looked everywhere around the room.

"heeeeheeehehehehe…..AHAHAHAHAAAAaaa.." Evil laughter rose from the basement and frightened Raito.

The laugh sounded…not human, it sounded like two voices at once.

"Ryuzaki! Please, where are you!" Raito was suddenly begun to run towards the basement.

The laughing grew stronger; he suddenly came upon a very disturbing scene.

Ryuzaki was on his knees, face towards the ceiling as if mocking the almighty god above, Ryuzaki had strawberry jam running down his hands, it looked like blood running down his hands and mouth, his eyes looked insane and nothing more.

It was disturbing to know this was only a child, but it was even more disturbing to know this child was his brother and his love interest.

"GAHAHAHAAAaaa!" Ryuzaki cackled loudly once again.

"R-Ryuzaki..?" Raito felt faint, he was more than just possessed, this went far more that just a simple possession.

"Damnnit! Ryuzaki come back, please..I..I..Love You…." Raito went into tears; it would take more than just some meager words to get his Ryuzaki back.

The laughing didn't stop, it actually increased, "And you think you would get him back like that? What's wrong with me? I'm an OK guy." This voice was not Ryuzaki', in fact there where two voices, one was ryuzaki's and one was deeper and more man like, which was weird coming from a child.

"I only want Ryuzaki you damn god forsaken demon! Give him back to me or I will call upon the will of god himself to bring him back!" Raito said, wanting nothing more that to get rid of the sprit.

Ryuzaki smiled very Cheshire like, " You could call me a demon, and call upon god all you want, but I am no spirit and I will always be with 'Ryuzaki'." With this Ryuzaki's eyes turned back to his normal Dark blue eyes with a tint of light gray.

"Raito…why am I here again?" Ryuzaki asked, as he looked down at his hands, covered and sticky with strawberry jam.

Raito looked like he was going to cry, mostly because he'd gotten his Ryu back, but also because that horrible devil would forever reside inside Ryuzaki.

"D-Don't worry about it Ryu…lets get out of here." He said.

"Raito, do you really mean it..?" Ryuzaki looked up blushing.

"What do you mean..?" Raito looked at Ryu, did he know of the scene that had happened?

"Do you remember?" Raito asked cautiously.

"I don't remember much of what just happened, but I think I heard you say you'd L-Love me..?" Ryu looked away blushing, it wouldn't be wrong to be with Raito right?

Besides, girls where gross, and had cooties, yuck.

Raito sighed and blushed, leaning down besides Ryuzaki, " Yes, I do love you, more than just a brother." He was eleven and Ryu was eight, not that bad of an age difference, besides they where both very mature for their ages.

Ryuzaki shyly gave Raito a hug, not used to such an intimate touch.

Raito smiled, and hugged Ryuzaki tightly "I'll take care of you, I promise." Raito said soft to Ryuzaki, looking him strait in the eye.

There was something Ryu wasn't telling him, something _huge._

"You can tell me anything." Raito smile, he wanted to protect Ryu at all cost.

"I-I found something…I wanted to show you but e-every time I do I end up in here.." Ryuzaki sounded so defeated and sad.

"What did you find, we need to get rid of it, now!" He picked Ryuzaki up and let Ryuzaki tell him.

"It's in my back pack." Ryuzaki said with uneasiness.

Raito found the backpack…floating in mid air; he saw a black notebook fly out and over to them.

Raito quickly covered Ryuzaki with his body; he felt something push him and Ryuzaki apart.

"No!" Raito could only hold onto Ryuzaki's hand because of the force was so strong. "Let him go!" He yelled.

"Raito, I'm scared!" Ryuzaki said crying, then he felt the notebook drop onto his shoulders, he looked up and saw the thing holding his Ryuzaki was a non- human entity.

"Wha-What are you! Put him down!" He felt Ryuzaki's grip slowly giving out.

The thing said "I am a Shinigami sent down by the Death god king himself to retrieve this child, he said like a pet, this child would be the best thing possible, my name is Rem, would you let go of the child, we have some things to do now." The shinigami, Rem said.

"A-A pet? I don't think so!" Raito said giving the Shinigami, Rem the best glare he could manage.

"Sigh. Have it your way, stupid human.." The shinigami sighed, turning invisible, slowly, starting from its head and when the arms started to disappear so did Ryuzaki.

"Raito! Please don't let it take me!" He cried, his eyes showed the absolute fear he truly felt.

"Don't take him from me!" Raito pleaded, his yell falling on deaf ears.

Soon enough Ryuzaki's hands disappeared "NOOO! Damn stupid Shinigami!" Tears streamed down his face and his heart broke, who knows what would happen to his Ryuzaki!

_**A/N: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Yay! Find out what happens next! ~**_


	5. Paper Ninja Star

_**A/U: Sorry for the wait, I was busy with other stuff thank you for waiting!**_

**This is 'the voice inside Ryu's head' _'Blah blah blah'_**

**This is Ryuzaki's thoughts _'Blah blah blah'_**

It had been two years later after Ryu had been kidnapped by the shinigami.

All memory of Ryuzaki and the Death Note had been erased.

Raito was now thirteen and Ryuzaki was eleven Raito had dreamed about Ryuzaki but never knew the person yet this person was missing from his life it seemed and he seemed dead set on finding him.

Raito now was in the middle of 8th grade in Jr. High; excitement buzzed around the room as 1st hour started.

A new student from England was to be joining them today; _'he was a very unique person' _everyone had said during the passing period before 1st hour.

There was a knock on the door and the teacher went to go open it, he smiled and told the person to hold on for one second.

The teacher lightly taped on the chalkboard with a ruler and everyone's eyes came to the teacher as he talked, " Everyone, this is Ryuzaki Rue, he is the new student you've all heard about." He said with said in a slightly bored tone; he greeted Ryu in and everyone gasped, Raito looked at him with his eyes widened.

'_I-it's him, the little boy I've seen in my dreams!'_ Raito continued to stare at him like everyone else; the boy with wild ink black hair, pretty blue eyes with a gray tint and a white creamy scarf hiding his face from the nose down.

Ryuzaki had no emotion what so ever, He introduced himself and he explained why he was so short, he was very advanced in his learning, he skipped a couple grades, he said in a British accent but with good pronunciation.

Nobody would have expected such a small fry like him to be so smart, which was the good part.

"Good Ryuzaki, why don't you sit over-" He was cut off by Ryu, "Everyone's numbers are unusually high this fine day" The child said with an evil grin, he red eyes glinted in the bright lights or the class room. "Ryuzaki, what are you talking about?" The teacher was highly confused, "Do you really want to know?" Ryuzaki said with the creepiest smiles ever, one that stretched ear to ear.

The bell rang a minute after Ryu had said the returning sentence, this child…something was wrong here, _VERY_ wrong; every time Ryuzaki looked at him with his red eyes, he felt a evil so great it gave him goosebumps.

'_Okay next hour should be more normal that last hour, right?'_ Wrong.

In fact, it was even worse than he could imagine..

When Ryuzaki had walked through the door the teacher had started acting funny.

She acted scared and safe at the same time, that alone made her uneasy, she shouldn't be threaten by a mere student, let alone a very skinny and pale student.

Every time Ryu and her made eye contact she would quickly look down at the floor and mumble the rest of the agenda.

'_God! What is with everyone today, he isn't going to bite!" _Raito had gone through the day like a breeze until lunchtime however.

LUNCHTIME

The child named Ryuzaki had gone outside and sat by a large cherry blossom tree, Raito sighed, Ryuzaki may have been evil but something told him he wasn't always like that.

"Raito, I can see you, do you need something?" He asked politely.

The red was gone from his eyes and now they where blue…can eyes change color in two hours?

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, may I sit by you?" Raito asked; he was so confused.

"Sure." He said in a quite whisper, _'I feel as if I've met him before…Rem always told me that I've never been to human-world before, so why do I feel so close to him?'_ Ryuzaki thought as he watched Raito slide down the tree and sat next to him.

'_**Lawliet, don't trust this guy, he is the one that is going to kill the shinigami king, don't you remember, he showed you the picture and told you to watch out for Yagami Raito, look at his name, quickly write it on the scrap and tell him you have to go!**_**'** The voice in his head growled out the command.

Ryuzaki's eyes turned bright red as he looked at name above Raito's head.

Raito was eating his lunch in bliss; it felt right to him, eating lunch with Ryuzaki in such a pretty area.

'_I-I can't, he seems to innocent, and there is no way he'd want to kill father!' _Ryu thought.

'_**He seems innocent, but don't say I didn't warn ya'!**__' _The voice replied.

"So Ryuzaki, where from England did you come from?" Raito said trying to start a little conversation.

"I am from Winchester, why do you ask?" He sounded accusing; why so protective of that information?

"I am just really interested in you, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I feel as if I've meet you before." Raito looked at Ryuzaki waiting for his response.

"Actually Raito, I've noticed this too…and I have one thing to say…go away right now and I won't hurt you, okay?" Ryuzaki said to Raito menacingly.

"W-what are you talking about Ryuzaki, I was only trying to find out why I feel as if I know you so well!" Raito said, not really believing that Ryu could hurt him, also very offended.

"You have exactly five seconds to get away, starting now." Ryuzaki said, red slightly tinted his eyes.

'_**Good job Lawliet, if he doesn't leave, give him a good kick in the face, if he attacks, use the scrap paper!'**_ The voice said satisfied with the turning of events.

Raito didn't move, "Please, Ryuzaki I just want an answer!" he said in absolute disbelief, why would this kid want to suddenly push him away after letting him sit next to him?

"Your five seconds is up." Ryuzaki said, he quickly brought his foot up and kicked Raito in the chest.

"Wait Ryuza-OOF!" He said as he was quickly kicked in the chest and lost his breath.

"Don't talk to me ever again, don't even think of me." Ryuzaki said hatefully with glaring red eyes.

"P-Please Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, don't go!" _'Why am I apologizing, this kid kicked me!' _Raito rubbed his chest where he had been kicked.

Ryuzaki ignored him, or just couldn't hear him from the praising of the voice inside his head.

'_**Excellent work Lawli-pop, you showed him, now just don't ever speak to him again, but keep a close eye, okay?'**_ The voice said with glee; Ryuzaki just nodded, not very happy with the turning of events.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will e full of excitement, because Ryuzaki gets a little visit from everyone's favorite Shinigami, have your apples ready! (Look how lame I am xD)


End file.
